1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of glasses, and more particularly to a pair of glasses having an angle adjustable function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pair of glasses in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 comprises a rim 100, two connecting seats 200, two locking blocks 400, two connecting blocks 302, and two temples 300. The rim 100 has two ends each formed with a hole 101. Each of the two connecting seats 200 is mounted on the rim 100 and has a first end formed with a lug 205 secured in the hole 101 of the rim 100, a mediate portion formed with an opening, 201 having a side formed with a plurality of locking grooves 202 and a second, end formed with a through hole 203. Each of the two locking blocks 400 is pivotally mounted on a respective one of the connecting seats 200 and has a first end formed with a stub 402 locked in one of the locking grooves 202, a mediate portion formed with a pivot hole 403 and a second end formed with an ear 401. A pin 204 is extended through the through hole 203 and the pivot hole 403, so that each of the two locking blocks 400 is pivoted relative to the respective connecting seat 200. Each of the two connecting blocks 302 is pivotally mounted on a respective one of the locking blocks 400 and has a first end formed with two ears 303 pivotally mounted on the ear 401 of the respective locking block 400. Each of the two temples 300 is mounted on a respective one of the connecting blocks 302 and has an end 301 inserted into the respective connecting block 302.
In operation, when each of the two temples 300 is pivoted relative to the rim 100, each of the two locking blocks 400 is pivoted relative to the respective connecting seat 200 about the pin 204, so that the stub 402 is moved to be locked in one of the locking grooves 202, so as to adjust the angle between each of the two temples 300 and the rim 100.
However, it is necessary to align the pivot hole 403 with the through hole 203 and to insert the pin 204 into the through hole 203 and the pivot hole 403, thereby causing inconvenience in assembly of the glasses. In addition, the glasses are formed by many parts, so that the glasses have a complicated construction, thereby increasing costs of fabrication. Further, the stub 402 is locked in the locking groove 202 in an oblique manner as shown in FIG. 7, so that the stub 402 is easily detached from the locking groove 202, so that the angle between the temples 300 and the rim 100 cannot be adjusted exactly and precisely.